


Garbage thief

by ChibiAhiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Dean Winchester, Cat Castiel (Supernatural), Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Homeless Castiel (Supernatural), Human Dean Winchester, Hybrid Castiel, Lonely Dean Winchester, M/M, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAhiru/pseuds/ChibiAhiru
Summary: Someone is causing a mess by the garbage cans every night. Fed up with cleaning it Dean needs to get to the bottom of this.





	Garbage thief

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This story is not Beta read. 
> 
> Hybrids have animal ears and tail with some behaviour traits as well. 
> 
> Hybrid age is 1 Human Year = 6 Hybrid Years.

Dean had been working at the Roadhouse for a few months by now but during the last week he has noticed that something or someone was scavenging the garbage for food. Ripping the plastic bags and letting the food spill out on the ground behind the bar. When he first noticed it he was rightly annoyed because he was the one that had to clean it up, but as the days went by and it became a regular occurrence Dean couldn't help but be curious as to who or what was doing it. 

Due to the frequency Dean suspects the culprit may be human but the mess that is left behind suggests wildlife. Since the crime occurs when the bar is closed Dean has no way of catching the culprit red handed. The only option would be to set up a camera. 

With a plan in mind Dean gathered the necessary items to ensure his plan would succeed. 

He was able to borrow a night camera which react to movement from a friend who hunts and had set it up outside the bar before his shift that evening. 

He worked as usual that night at the bar but keep thinking about the camera he had set up. As he was taking out the trash he confirmed that the camera was still pointing at the trashcans and headed home. 

\---*---

It was with giddy excitement that Dean arrived early to work to find the usual mess around the trashcans. After cleaning it up he turned his attention to the camera and took it down from its perch. 

He took it inside to watch the recording. Starting around the time he took out the trash. After that the camera had captured a bird that had flown by to pick at the ground, a cat that walked passed and another bird. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that a larger shape walked up to the bins. 

From the dark and blurry video it was difficult to make out any details but the culprit looked human dressed in dark clothes. Although Dean noted that they were not an adult, barely able the see over the top of the tall garbage-can. 

Dean watched as they pushed the top off and grabbed the bag on top. With some difficulty they were able to drag it over the edge. Once the bag was on the ground they were able to rip it open and was soon digging through it for scraps of food. Anything that wasn't eaten was thrown around on the ground. 

Dean watched until they had eaten their fill and walked away from the scene. Dean was left with very little information but he was filled with a slight feeling of dread that he might be dealing with a homeless child, possibly a runaway. 

“Hey, what are you doing here so early?” A voice echoed in the empty bar. Dean looked up to see the owner Ellen walk in through the backdoor. 

“I was just watching the recording from the camera I had set up out back” Ellen walked up to stand next to him. 

“And did it catch anything?” She asked with moderate interest. 

“Yes, but I can't quite make out what it is” Dean said as he played the video for her. Ellen frowned as she watched. “Sure looks human to me but looks too short to be an adult” 

Dean nodded along. “Yeah, I was thinking the same” 

“You haven't heard about any runaway kids in the area have you?” He asked but Ellen just shook her head and returned to preparing the bar for service. Dean had to eventually give up trying to decipher the blurry images and began his shift for the evening. 

It was a busy night and Dean was happy once it was over and he was done with the clean up. Last thing he had to do was take out the trash and then he could go home. 

However once he returned to the door a thought hit him. Tomorrow would be his day off so why not stay and try to see if he could catch the culprit red handed. If it was a child the sooner they could be brought back to their parents the better. 

Mind made up Dean decided to set up a chair by the window in the back room so he could keep watch. With a cup of coffee he settled in to wait. 

Bleary eyed Dean waited but similar to the previous night it wasn't until the early morning hours that he spotted a large shape appearing out of the thick bushes. Sitting up straight Dean observed.

They carefully approached watching their surroundings as they went. In the low light of the morning Dean was able to make out the shape of two large pointy ears swiveling atop of their head listening in all directions for any noise. 

Dean was stunned for a moment. The possibility that it could be a Hybrid hadn't even crossed his mind. They were still rare and seldom seen outside the big cities, usually they are the accessory of the rich and famous. 

So what was one doing out here, searching the garbage for food? 

Mind made up Dean had to at least try to talk to them. Carefully he opened the back door hoping any noise would be covered by the rustling of the garbage bag. 

His knowledge of Hybrids is limited but he knows that they are able to understand human speech and most can also talk, some better than others. As he approached he contemplated how to best get their attention without them running away from him. 

In the end he decided a simple approach is the best. Standing a few steps away Dean cleared his throat. The Hybrid froze immediately, turning large slitted eyes towards Dean. 

Dean held up his palms towards the spooked creature to show he means no harm. “Hi there, I am not here to hurt you” 

The creature looked unsure but relaxed slightly. “If you are hungry I can give you some nice fresh food if you would like” Dean offered without really thinking. 

The Hybrid turned towards Dean and took a hesitant step towards him. Dean smiled and back tracked towards the backdoor beckoning the Hybrid to follow him. “Come here, I will give you some nice food” 

Dean said as he entered the bar, he went into the kitchen to see what he could find, keeping an eye at the door to see if the Hybrid would step through. Cautiously the small form stepped in through the door, sniffing the air as it went. 

Dean was able to dig up some canned tuna that they use for their tuna salad (that no one buys). He puts it on a small plate and place a spoon next to it, not quite sure how the Hybrid preferred to eat. 

As Dean was preparing, the Hybrid was examining its new surroundings. In the light Dean was able to see that it was a male Hybrid with sharp features, sparkling blue eyes, and mop of wild dark hair. The ears on top were pointy and Dean could see a tail swishing under the large hoodie the Hybrid was wearing. 

“Here, I found some tuna for you” Dean called as he placed the plate on the counter. The Hybrid turned his attention to Dean and when he saw the food he swiftly move to Dean's side. 

Noticing that the Hybrid could barely look over the countertop Dean fretted for a second to find a chair, however before he could even start to look the Hybrid had easily jumped up on the counter. 

The Hybrid grabbed the spoon and quickly started to munch on the tuna. 

“How is it, better than leftovers?” Dean asked as he watched. The Hybrid nodded his head vigorously with a smile towards Dean. 

The plate of tuna was soon eaten and the Hybrid looked content but Dean was still concerned for the small creature. In the light of the kitchen Dean could see that the Hybrid was quite dirty and the clothes he was wearing had seen better days. 

“Do you have a name?” Dean asked and the Hybrid's ears swiveled towards his voice. Dean was unprepared for the gravely voice that responded. 

“I am Castiel” was the simple response he received. Castiel offered no further information about himself. 

“I think I will call you Cas, you can call me Dean” Dean told Castiel as he stated to clean the kitchen. 

Feeling the lack of sleep seeping into his bones Dean decided he had to go home but was stuck with another dilemma as to what to do with Cas. The Hybrid was clearly living outside and as fall was settling in the nights are getting colder and colder. 

“Hey Cas, do you have a place to stay?” Dean tentatively asked, Cas was momentarily distracted from observing the kitchen area but shook his head in a negative. 

“Would you like to come home with me? It's not much but I can give you a warm place to stay” Dean offered tentatively. Cas turned his head to give Dean a once over making Dean feel oddly exposed. Eventually the Hybrid nodded in agreement. 

“Great! Let's go then” Dean said as he lead them out of the bar and towards his car. Cas seemed used to riding in cars since he jumped in without a fuss as Dean opened the door and took a seat on the passenger side. However attaching the seat belt seemed to be a bit of a challenge for the small male. Dean reached over to help but was greeted by a hiss for his efforts, apparently Cas didn't appreciate the help. 

Backing off Dean observed as the Hybrid figured the belt out and soon they were on their way to Dean's apartment. 

The two arrived at Dean's apartment without any further incidents and Dean invited Cas inside. “It's not much but it is all I have got” Dean said as he lead the way, Cas following cautiously behind him. 

“Make yourself at home” Dean encouraged. Cas stalked around the kitchen and living area sniffing at the furniture as he went. Dean was feeling exhausted by now and couldn't wait until he could crawl into bed but before that he needed to get the Hybrid cleaned up and dressed in some clean clothes. 

Hoping that the Hybrids wouldn't hate water as most common house-cat does Dean suggested “Hey Cas, would you like to have a shower?” 

Cas turned to look at Dean from the corner he was exploring. “Yes” Was the only response Dean received. “Okay, well follow me to the bathroom” 

Dean was putting out a towel and he had found a T-shirt that should be good enough to use as a pajamas for Cas as the Hybrid walked in. 

“So what do you prefer? Shower or bath?” 

Cas peered over the edge of the bathtub before answering “Shower” 

Dean was happy he had a handheld shower-head as he took it down and placed it in the tub, then he got the water started and together with Cas adjusted the temperature. “Okay, you have body wash and shampoo over there and the towel here is for you and you can wear this T-shirt when you are done” Dean instructed before leaving the Hybrid with instructions to call for him if he needed anything. 

Dean was pleased to note that Cas was efficient in the shower, only 10 minutes later the Hybrid came out in the T-shirt Dean had provided, dark curls still wet at the tips. Dean also went to have a quick shower and when he came out both of them went into his bedroom. 

Then came the question about where Cas should sleep. Dean spent a moment trying to figure it out but his sleep muddled mind couldn't really think of anything. Cas however didn't seem to think there was any issue as he hopped up on the edge of the bed and curled up under the cover. 

With a shrug Dean decided to just get in on the opposite side and he quickly drifted off to dreamland. 

\---*---

Cas was quickly able to integrate himself into Dean's life. After the initial questions about why the Hybrid had been living outside was cleared up (with bacon as rewards for each answer given). Dean now knew that Cas had been raised in a Hybrid compound for 5 years waiting to be sold when he was done with training. 

However Cas didn't want to follow orders and wait to be sold to some pompous idiot who only wanted him as a pet to brag about how rich they were. Therefore, Cas had escaped almost a year prior and had been on the move since. 

Dean and Cas had quickly figured out a routine. Since Dean worked late nights he was at home sleeping most of the day which suited Cas because he was also more active during the night and would sleep during the day. 

Cas liked to be able to go out, therefore Dean had given him a key to the apartment so he could come and go as he pleased. The Hybrid cherished in his independence and would always try to do things by himself. The small community was aware that the Hybrid was now living with Dean and helped to keep an eye on him when outside. 

Dean did some more research on Hybrids to make sure he wouldn't miss something important he should be aware of. He found that there wasn't much to it really, since the Hybrids are able to speak for themselves all the owner needed to do was listen and see to their basic needs. 

He also found an online forum where owners discuss their Hybrids antics and get advise from other owner when there is something bothering them. Dean found that the Hybrids breed as well as personal traits will determine how much physical contact they want. 

Dog breeds are more likely to seek out comfort from their owners/companions (apparently there is a difference depending on if you see the Hybrid as a pet or not) than cats but it's not unheard of for cat breeds to become attached to their owners/companions, however it takes longer for them to get to that stage. 

Dean had found that Cas had little to no understanding of personal space, the Hybrid would often follow Dean around to watch what he was doing. He would sit with him when Dean is watching TV, look over his shoulder as he cooks or tries to help as Dean cleans the apartment (with varying results). Cas never indicated wanting anything else from Dean so therefore Dean has so far refrained from touching those temptingly soft ears, afraid he would somehow offend the Hybrid. 

During the weeks Cas had been living with Dean, they continue to share a bed, Cas curled up in one of the corners and Dean on his side. Dean had gone shopping for some new Hybrid appropriate clothes, Cas had found a horrible beige coat that he immediately fell in love with. Dean was powerless against those pleading blue eyes and reluctantly bought it. 

Lately, Dean had observed the Hybrid rubbing up against the couch and the bed to mark them with his sent. This pleased Dean tremendously because he had read that when a Hybrid does that they are claiming the space as their own, meaning they feel at home there. 

Cas isn't the most talkative but even so his presence in Dean's life has had a positive impact on Dean. He hadn't realized before but he had been quite lonely and having Cas waiting for him when he gets home puts a smile on his face every time he thinks about it. 

\---*---

Dean had just returned from at long shift at the bar, some douchebags had gotten into each others faces and started a fistfight. Glass broke, chairs broke, police was called but not before Dean had tried to break them apart and received a fist to his own face. 

The cleanup had taken longer than usual and as Dean entered the apartment he was dead tired and just wanted to forget about the whole night. 

“Dean?” A gravelly voice called out from the dark apartment. He had yet to turn on the lights so he was unable to see where Cas was. However, soon he felt the Hybrids presence next to him and as he looked down he was meet with two pools of deep blue eyes. 

“Are you hurt?” With a sigh Dean closed the door behind him and turned on the lights. He caught a glimpse of himself in the hallway mirror and notice that his left cheek looked discolored and swollen, 'that is going to bruise' he thought. 

“There was a fight at the bar” he answered the Hybrids question. 

Then something he was not prepared for happened. Suddenly Cas was face to face with him and was clinging to his shoulders and hips trying to find a perch, out of reflex Dean wrapped his arms around the Hybrids back to ensure he wouldn't fall to the floor. 

“Is it sore?” Cas asked as he gently probed the area. Dean felt it sting a bit but it wasn't too bad.

“Just a little” Dean admitted not seeing a reason to put on a brave face right now. Cas looked upset at the confession and before Dean could placate him, he could hear a deep rumble coming from the Hybrid. The purring Hybrid rubbed his chin against Dean's unharmed side and Dean realized that Cas was trying to comfort him. 

Mood lightened Dean moved the two of them into his bedroom, he placed Cas down on the bed while he went to quickly change into a T-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. When he came back he expected Cas to be curled up in the corner as usual but instead the Hybrid was sitting where the had left him. Slightly confused Dean crawled into his side of the bed, since his right cheek was hurting he was forced to lay on his left side. He turned to face Cas and saw the Hybrid was getting in under the covers as well. 

Soon he felt Cas crawl up against him and started to purr as he nuzzled against his chest. Dean felt a bit unsure of what was happening but tentatively put his arm around the Hybrid and moved his hand through Cas's wild locks and soft ears while looking for any signs of discomfort. 

Cas only started to purr louder and pressed up against his hand, so with a small smile Dean continued until he fell asleep. 

Deciding to catch that garbage thief all those weeks ago had been the right choice.


End file.
